Rudy's favorite Student
by TheWildRosie
Summary: Rudy has always been very fond of his start student; in a way that is beyond healty and when faith throws him into one awkward situation in the bathroom, things get too far... WARNING! Slash Rudy/Jack...smut.


**AN: Ok so I have a file full of story ideas, some are my own and some are requests, and I frankly don't know which one to work on. So I decided to post the first chapter on a bunch of them to see which one(s) people wants to read.**

**They are all rated M for sexual and/or darker themes...**

**This story is gonna be a two-shot and it's a mash between a few requests that I got. smutlord6969 wanted a Jack/Rudy one. And a couple of other anonymous guests wanted something like this to happen for a plot...So a big thanks to you guys and hope that you'll like this:)**

**Warning! This story contains sexual scenes and slash.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Rudy's pov.**  
"Thank you very much, sir" I said to the guy on the other side of the phone. "Good day."

I hung up and leant back in my chair, pretty satisfied with how practise had gone today. The kids had done great, especially Jack. Although he always did great…

I looked at the picture of the Wasabi Warriors I had on my desk, my gaze lingering on the boy with the wavy chocolate coloured hair and the smug expression on his face. There was something special about him. He was by far the best fighter I'd ever seen for his age. But there was more to him than just karate skills. Some things that I valued even more like courage, ambition and a desire to do what's right. And as if that wasn't enough he'd grown into a most handsome and charming sixteen year old. He was starting to become a man leaving his childhood behind, which meant that he was no longer completely off limits….

I was very fond of him and I would never dream of ever hurting him in any way, still fate had its own will and I didn't know that this day would change the way he'd thought about me. Our relationship would forever change as I would do the unspeakable…

I swallowed hard, staring at the picture, as extremely inappropriate thoughts entered my mind. As a sensei I shouldn't have desire for any of my students. I've always been keen to block thoughts like that out and I'd never really found it hard before, but lately it had started to get harder. With Jack around, my mind would fill itself with vivid images of him and I…

Suddenly a scream echoed through the dojo and I was instantly pulled out of my thoughts and rose from my seat. The scream belonged to a girl and since there was only one in here, I figured out who it was long before I got out of my office.

Entering the dojo I saw Jerry and Jack quickly emerge from the girls' locker room. They looked a little too happy, chuckling as they ran into their own changing room, not seeming to notice me. I frowned starting to realize what was going on.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU GUYS!" Kim yelled threatening as she opened the door, sticking her head out. Her face was completely red from anger and probably embarrassment too, because she had nothing more than a towel wrapt around her neat little body, just barely hiding her female parts. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She continued to yell before she spotted me. She looked a bit surprised to see me at first, but quickly shook it off.

"Rudy!" She exclaimed, making me jump slightly. Even though she was smaller than the guys she was much more intimidating. She's the only one in the dojo that I wouldn't wanna provoke… "They snuck in here while I was showering." She blurted out, pointing at the door through which the boys had disappeared. My forehead wrinkled, feeling a bit irritated by their lack of respect. I loved the kids and to see how upset Kim was made me a bit angry actually.

"I'll go talk to them," I said, giving her a reassuring nod, before heading for the boys' changing room. Kim seemed satisfied with that and disappeared behind the door again to get dressed.

Taking hold of the doorknob I stopped in my tracks, hesitating. Both Jack and Jerry had still been wearing their GI's. What if I walked in on them as they were stripping down to take a shower?

Being their sensei and a guy myself it wouldn't really matter and I wouldn't have given it a second thought if it wasn't for the fact that Jack was in there…

That tall, well built teen with features so gorgeous I could just eat him… Suddenly my imagination was running wild with images of the brunette flashing before my eyes. I shook my head. I was an adult and his sensei. I should not even let thoughts like that enter my mind.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked into the room. Milton and Eddie had already changed and were ready to leave. They both looked at me curiously before glancing over at Jerry who stood shirtless on the other side of the room. Clearly they knew what he'd been up to and they expected me to scowl him for it, which was exactly what I intended to do.

However something caught my mind and I lost focus on what I was there for.

"Where's Jack?" I wondered, looking around for the charming young man.

"Oh Jack," Jerry said while casually stepping out of his pants. "He said he had to do something. It must've been something pretty urgent for he left in a hurry. He'll be back soon though."

"Oh…okay," I frowned, wondered what he could be doing. He must have used the emergency door by the showers. It led out to a hallway that went behind my office. Pondering over all the reasons of why he'd had to leave that quickly I turned around, totally forgetting about what I was here for. Milton and Eddie gave me weird looks as Jerry just continued to get undress as if nothing happened. I left the room and headed for my office.

I felt a bit worried for my favourite student. What if something had happened? What if he didn't feel well?

Well in my office I started pacing back and forth. Maybe he'd gotten a call or something… Or maybe he knew that he would be in trouble and just left because he knew I was coming for them… I face-palmed myself as I suddenly remembered why I had gone into the boys' changing room in the first place...

Sighing in frustration I turned around, flinging my arm out carelessly. My hand hit a cup of used-to-be-warm coffee standing on my desk, knocking it over. I had poured it up for me before the practise started, but I hadn't had time to finish it and it had been left standing.

"Crap…" I muttered annoyed, while removing some important documents before they would get wet by the dark liquid that was flowing out in all directions. Quickly I walked over to my personal bathroom that was connected with my office to get some toilet paper to wipe it all up with. I took hold of the doorknob and pulled on it just to find out that the door had locked itself again. This clearly wasn't my day…

It wasn't the first time that the door did this and I knew exactly what to do. But that didn't stop me from clenching my teeth in annoyance as my patient was starting to run low. I pulled the doorknob up, lifting the door ever so slightly. Stiffening my free hand I swung it through the air and forced it into the door, right about where the lock was located. Being a black belt definitely had its perks…

The lock unlocked itself as expected and I opened the door to step inside. Much to my BIG surprise though the bathroom was already occupied…

The teenager looked up at me shocked. His eyes held fear as if he'd just been caught doing something he didn't want anyone to see, which was kind of the case…

He was sitting on the toilet bowl, with the lid closed. The white pants of his GI were pulled halfway down his thighs, revealing the thick cock of his. The cock that had been rhythmically pumped by his hand that still lingered around it.

The boy seemed to had frozen for a moment, just staring at me before he suddenly let go of his limb and grabbed his pants, beginning to clumsy pull them back on again.

"Rudy, I…I…" he stuttered nervously as he tried to cover himself up.

If only I had just turned around and left at that moment like a responsible adult would have done. Jack was a sixteen year old guy and of course he spend some 'alone time' like that. It was only normal, so why did I have to make everything so damn complicated…?

* * *

**First chapter done. There's gonna be one more to this story... **

**I'm gonna ask you guys in which direction you want this story to go. Any suggestions?**

**And like I said before I'm gonna focusing on writing and posting the story that gets most read counts and reviews, so if you want to read more of this one soon, then review, review REVIEW:)**

**~~Rosie **


End file.
